


XXVII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [27]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-seventh in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXVII

_I want to be angry._

_I want to be livid, a Fury alight in vivid, unrepentant colour._

_My voice; the blaring, bloodcurdling warning of a tornado siren._

_But I am left fuming._

_Tense like brand-new hairbands around broad wrists._

_Buzzing, a thousand bees trapped in my throat, suffocating._

_Drowning in the blood of bitten tongues._


End file.
